Secret Visits
by Danielle L.B
Summary: Kim can't bear to forget the one man she ever loved, Edward. In the heat of the moment, she decides to visit him in the lonely mansion atop the hill. Will somebody find out about these secret rendezvous?
1. One: Decision to Change a Life Style

**One: Decision to Change a Life Style**

Kim didn't understand…she didn't grasp how the people of her suburban neighborhood could be so entirely clueless. Clearly, they saw only what they wanted to see...housewives bored to tears each day, living off their husband's money, concocting juicy gossip when life became particularly drab. Well, they had succeeded in frankly, getting just what they had wanted. The townspeople had driven off the gentle and compassionate man that Kim had fallen for. His name, was Edward…a name no man could forget no matter how they tried, a name that clung to her memory.

He had been shunned. Chased to the lonesome estate where he lived since he was fashioned. The women had created elaborate lies that Edward had caused them harm, yet could not deny that perhaps the world had been a more interesting collaboration when Edward _was _around.

After that night, the night where the Boggs' Christmas party was to go off, Edward fled home. Everything with the neighbors had gone terribly wrong. Kim and he, had kissed briefly and exchanged goodbyes. She had whispered to him those three words she'd reserved only for the special someone; _I love you, _and Edward had been taken aback. He had never felt about anyone the way he did about Kim. The Inventor had warned him this might happen Nevertheless, nothing would register Edward's surprise as when Kim escaped suburbia to pay him a visit.

It had been two weeks- possibly three- since the goodbye, and Peg Boggs had recently arrived home from an uneventful days worth of her rounds as the neighborhood Avon lady. She had made one sale which, wasn't as bad as none at all.

Kim knew her mother was exhausted. Now home from work, only having to cook dinner for Bill, Kevin and Kim. It was emptier not having precious Scissorhands around to help with odd chores effortless for him, difficult for her.

"Hey mom." Kim pecked Peg's cheek as she entered the kitchen. Just dismissed from school, an idea had struck Kim when she had been walking down past the now untrimmed garden sculptures that lined the street.

She had been overwhelmed with emotions that tore her entrails up-no more Edward to fix the bushes, snipped to create various different creatures. The neighborhood had gone on to normality, as if he had never existed. Although the unique hairstyles on the women, and these sculptures made sure no one forgot.

She thought briefly of love, her longing for the tall, crazy haired man. Scissors for hands had only made him more exceptional. She couldn't stand the thought of him up in that obsolete mansion, alone with nothing to occupy himself with except for a significant amount of rogue bushes.

Kim set down her school bag and Peg passed her an envelope that was resting on the counter top. She looked at her mother questioningly.

"It's a invitation to Jim's memorial service." Peg explained. Jim, Kim's old sweetheart had died the night Kim last seen Edward. Edward was not a murderer (even if he had unknowingly earned him the reputation) and never used his hands for the likes of evil. However, when he had seen Jim injure Kim, shoving her aside as if she had been merely a rag doll, it had been all too much for him.

Would she attend Jim's service? She had _thought_ she had loved Jim at one point. At times she still recaptured the affectionate times they shared together. His familiar nickname reserved for only her, his "Kimba". At that same time she evoked the memories of Edward's sorrow as he watched the way Jim treated him in the end.

"It's this Sunday." Peg continued, although her daughter only partially listened.

"I'm going back out right now Mom, cheerleading practice." Kim lied, ignoring her mother's last words, although she felt remotely guilty.

Peg didn't push it, assuming Kim would come to terms on her own time. She didn't blame her if her daughter still felt remorse for the boy. They had after all, been the It couple.

She snatched herself a gingerbread cookie from the plate which Peg had baked only minutes before, and darted out the door before her guilty conscience confined her behind the walls.

She found herself jogging and glancing back every now and then to confirm that no one caught sight of her. The neighbors were intrusive- brash Marge, Helen, Joyce, Lois...they lived for disturbances to chatter endlessly about. Of course, you could tell they were sad when she had told them Edward was dead-anything to have them leave him alone in peace.

If they only knew she was heading up the winding path of the mansion entrance...

Without knocking, Kim entered the mansion.

It was a dark empty void, led by twisting corridors and cobwebbed inventions that no longer functioned. Most impressive, instead Kim ignored them. Her main goal was seeking Edward.

"Edward?" Her voice called loud and clear, reverberating against the stone walls. "Edward!" What happened? Was he still here? Still _alive_?

"Kim?" A quiet, voice spoke out precisely from the shadows. Kim whirled around. She heard the sound of blunt scissor snipping, and a wave of nostalgia almost swept her off her feet.

Out stepped Edward-still the same…the same Edward that Kim had fallen in love with.

The look of surprise on his face was considerably noticeable.

"Oh Edward I had to come and see you!" She blurted out, tears practically overflowing. She embraced the stunned man, eventually feeling his arms encircle her slender waist. When their bodies separated, his eyes searched hers. Confusion, hope, love? Was that what the glimmer represented in his meaningful eyes? Perhaps it was mourning.

"I thought you'd be lonely..." Why hadn't she thought to bring home cooked food or an item he favored? Better yet, that wasn't the only reason she had come. "Look at you." She whispered in horror, raising his right hand and running the soft skin under her index finger along a blade. "You've been reduced to this. I guess I should have brought a knife sharpener."

He chewed his bottom lip, waggling his bladed fingers.

"I missed you _a lot_ Edward...and Mom misses you too." "Peg." She concluded. He smiled softly. He had much respect for the woman who had taken him under her wing, and brought him into their reposeful home.

"But no one knows I'm here." She added.

He did not speak at first, examined the exterior of his leather outfit, until he was able to explore Kim's eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't have come." Edward knew how the neighborhood had abruptly turned against him. Would they turn against Kim if they found out the truth?

"Edward..." She faltered for words, flabbergasted at this turn of events. How had this ingenious plan backfired? She thought he would be so…_happy. _She hadn't gotten over him, but perhaps he'd gotten over her in his _own_ time.

"But I'm glad you've come." He smiled shyly.

From the moment he had lay eyes on her photograph, he had been entranced, absorbed in her beauty. But it was impossible to love someone so forbidden, when you were forced to keep everything you had together secret.

Kim and Edward asked themselves this, would it ever work out?


	2. Two: Grave

**Two: Grave **

Should they kiss? A harmonic kiss which would leave them breathless-or just reminisce? Should they merge into an embrace? It seemed like years since Kim had last seen Edward. What to do without rushing it and startling him? They peered into each others eyes. Behind both was pure desolation, they had seen too much.

Kim could hardly contain herself. She tossed her arms around the gaunt man, staring wistfully into his eyes. He carefully enfolded his arms around her shoulders, making sure his scissors were far from wounding her, he had learned the hard way, from experience.

"Keeping up your sculptures?" She smiled warmly, he nodded. Edward never said much, but when he did his words had a substantial effect on Kim.

They talked for a few moments. She told him of the haunting effects Jim's death had upon her school, and how she found herself not longing for him nor missing his life.

Edward listened. He too did not feel guilty for murdering the teenage boy, but didn't know what he felt on the matter. In any other case, he would have mentally tormented himself. Jim had tried to put an end to Kim-and Edward himself, that had been the final provoking.

"I could talk to you forever, you're such a good listener, Edward." She glanced down at her watch and frowned. Where had the time gone? It had flew while she was in Edward's arms.

"I have to go..." She trailed off, aware of the hurt in Edward's soft eyes. He hated to see her go and she hated to leave.

"You do?"

She nodded hastily. "I'll come again though-soon!" She promised him. They stood there, without contemplating.

Finally, Kim stood on the tip of her toes and planted a quick kiss on his moist lips.

Blushing furiously, she turned and fled from the crumbling attic. She could still feel his body warmth on her skin. Next time she hoped, the kiss would last longer.

* * *

It was the family dinner time when Kim brought up the subject of Edward. She didn't really _intend_ to, it just sort of..._happened_.

"Do you guys ever miss Edward?" She asked. The room silenced, the tension crackled like burning electricity. It was far worse then she had predicted. Edward's leaving had left a hole the size of a crater in Peg's heart, and the Boggs family.

"Of course I miss Edward." Peg replied faintly, hardly above a whisper.

"Don't we all Kim?" Bill Boggs announced, buttering his French bread. "Edward was a good guy. We cared for him, he just wasn't meant to live down here."

Peg nodded. "I'd rather not talk about Edward honey, being the case that he is dead." She cleared her throat and to Kim's surprise, she saw tears shadowing her mother's woebegone eyes. Her mother had sought a special bond between herself and Edward. For a second, Kim wanted to confide in her that Edward was alive and that she was sneaking off to accompany him, their forbidden rendezvous. She almost smiled.

"Darling I expect you will show courtesy to Jim's family by attending his funeral?"

Kim nodded briefly in reply. Although she shared no compassion for the now deceased Jim, it still seemed best she should go. She had spent months dating him, his steady girlfriend and possession.

Peg watched every crevice of Kim's face. If she wasn't crazy, it looked as if Kim had her old glow back.

At the funeral, Kim Boggs brought her apologizes and paid her respect. She purchased a crimson carnation, set it upon the moist soil of his grave. She wore black, a veil shading her delicate face, and she gave his parents her sympathy. They were glad to see her.

The couple were frank with their utmost loathing for Edward. As far as they saw him, he was the corrupt criminal who attempted to rob their house of its goods and slayed their only son, shedding no mercy.

She examined the fresh dirt under Jim's looming headstone. She was practically in a trance, scenes replaying in her head of Edward murdering a human for her safety and benefit. There were few times Edward lost his cool.

"Oh _Kim_." Jim's mother wracked with sobs. The two women embraced, Kim gently stroking the back of her chic Chanel suit-clad form. "I miss him _so _much. You know," She hiccupped mournfully in between her weeps. "Jim loved you Kim, more than any girl he's ever dated. He wanted to propose to you after graduation."

Kim went rigid in his mother's embrace, subdued. Yet this woman could no longer uphold the title of 'mother'. Her only child was dead and buried.

She and Jim had split in a hurry, Kim simply telling him she didn't love him anymore, and to let her be.

"I swear, if that Scissorhands character was still alive I'd kill him _myself_." She hissed and slowly parted from Kim, aloof with a glacial briskness.

Kim's body felt numb. Edward _was _still alive, probably an eternal being unless murdered. Rather than a human, he had been the mysterious creation of an imaginative inventor.

"I swear." Jim's mother repeated, almost under her breath.

"I went to Jim's funeral." Kim told Edward late into the dusk of that chilled night. She was reluctant about causing late night visits, but Edward indicated he had adjusted to the pleasantries of company back in the days he resided with the Boggs. Edward would be lonely, and long for human companionship, he needed her now.

"You did?"

"Mm hmm." Kim nodded slowly.

"How, was it?"

"It was…"She thought of the word, "morbid, basically like any funeral."

"I'm sorry." Edward cast his eyes down.

"Whatever for?"

"For killing your boyfriend."

Kim grabbed Edward by the shoulders and shook him, hoping to knock some sense into him."

"He was not my boyfriend Edward. I didn't love him, I don't love him. I love _you_."

Was that a blush under the pale exterior?

At night, excuses were harder to concoct to her curious parents. She no longer had a steady boyfriend she would spend quality time with. She couldn't find herself _able_ to date other boys...not after she had painstakingly fallen in love with Edward. But yet, did he love_ her_?


	3. Three: Discoveries

Three: Discoveries

When Kim left Edward for the second time that night, she told him she loved him. She hadn't even thought about it beforehand. She had just opened her mouth and out spilled the four letter word, _love. _It was the first time she had ever loved somebody, much less to even dare declare the feelings aloud. The second time, he didn't respond either. No nod, no smile, just staring at her with those big puppy dog brown eyes that she drowned in.

"I love you too." He whispered so quietly, she almost didn't hear him. The words were foreign on his tongue.

Her eyes teamed with tears. Undoubtedly, she was a sucker for romance. Jim had told her he loved her so often it had become possessive and meaningless.

She traveled home floating, musing that she had definitely consumed too many harlequins, or she just _genuinely _loved Edward. Whatever it was, her mother seemed to notice this spell of a "different attitude" coming from Kim.

Kimmy didn't seem to be grieving even the slightest for Jim. Peg had liked him enough, but Edward a lot more...but Edward was dead now too, right?

"Sweetie, have you met someone new?" She inquired as Kim seated herself at the dinner table and took out her textbooks to squeeze in some studying.

"Well, sort of..." Kim smiled mysteriously, pausing from her geography to look at her mother. Her eyes sparkled. "In a way."

_In a way I _love _him, _she thought to herself.

"Whatever do you mean? Who is he?"

"Oh, no one..."

"Kim." Peg pressed. "I don't want you seeing any stranger, you've been out _a_ _lot_ lately. You know how your father and I feel about dates"

"Mom." Kim sighed exasperatedly, rolling her soft brown eyes. _Mothers. Honestly, they worried too much about nothing. _

"Don't get that tone with me." Peg scolded. Kim was far too mesmerized by the man candy in her life. Any other day, she would have been bothered by the fact that her mother was upset with her. Today was different.

"I worry a lot about Kim." Peg confided on the phone to Joyce later that night, their routine ritual. Peg lived for her nightly chats with her dear friends, as gossipy as they came off. These women were the only friends she had really acquired and they assisted her when she worried. Like now for instance.

"Well she _is _a senior now, doll." Joyce drawled. "Seniors explore the things all teenagers eventually do. And you know what that means don't you? Sex, drugs, alcohol..."

Peg's stomach churned. "_My_ Kim?"

"Even your Kim." Joyce pointed out defiantly. Sometimes you really had to shove the idea down Peg's throat. She was always in line for a rude awakening. Joyce had to hypothetically _pound_ the truth into Peg's head, as she had troubles dealing with the harsh reality of teenage quips.

"Joyce, this is a suburban neighborhood and all the kids are really very wholesome."

"You remember being a kid don't you, hon?" Joyce drawled.

"Oh, Joyce!" Peg tossed up her hands in frustration. Bill glanced over from where he was engrossed in a heated game of gin rummy with their younger son, Kevin.

"Well I suppose _rape _happens too."

Peg gnawed on her lip, thinking of Joyce's reports of Edward's attempted rape, and violent threats to her physical safety.

"Oh that, ha ha ha." Joyce laughed lazily from across the line. "I suppose it do, don't it?"

"Edward." Peg was saddened by the mere mention of his name.

"I know, I know, that poor thing...see, when I told that floozy story about him nearly rapin' me, I didn't think he'd be murdered only _days _later." Joyce clucked her tongue.

Peg gasped as the truth fell into place. "You know what Joyce, I never did believe Edward would do such things…he didn't even know a thing about lust or, "she hesitated, rolling her next word on her tongue, "sex. Or even love for that matter."

Joyce coughed uncomfortably. She hadn't intended to get onto the subject of making Edward out to be a dirty, sex hungry fiend.

"Do you ever wonder if, you might have done _one_ thing different, it would shake up the after events…create a whole lotta shit because of one thing you did. Everything would have turned out differently. Like you know, a ripple in the water creates a bunch more ripples." It may have sounded introspective if it hadn't been coming from a poorly educated housewife. "I wonder, if maybe I hadn't picked on poor Eddy, he'd still be alive."

Peg clamped her eyes shut. "It's best not to dwell on the past."

Joyce murmured her agreement.

"Let's not talk about Edward." Peg said abruptly, rubbing her temples in anxiety. The memories were bitter and she felt her eyes scorch with what she assumed were tears.

"I have a suggestion for you, " Joyce piped up, "if you're worried about Kim and all…" She trailed off knowing Peg would take the bait and practically beg for Joyce's advice.

"Oh yeah?" Peg asked casually.

"Just get in the car and _follow _her. See where she's always headed off too. Get on top of your daughter's life before she ends up pregnant." Joyce chuckled at Peg's dismayed gasp and Peg heard her take a long drag on her cigarette.

"You know that wouldn't be respecting her privacy." Peg always thought Joyce acted young, promiscuous and far too daring for the age of 40. She was a wild, red haired and vivacious vixen who often forgot about the wedding ring wrapped around her finger; always doing something crazy. Peg believed that Joyce had lied about Edward all along. _She_ had probably done something dreadful to poor Edward herself. It was the thing Joyce craved- drama, attention, and a suburban affair behind her oblivious husband's back. Something she must have picked up from Housewives 101. The meeting Peg had to of missed.

"Peg..."

"That _is_ a rather good idea." Peg said thoughtfully, as she timidly nibbled on her lip.

And so she did follow her eldest child.

Routinely, Kim would stop at home after school, drop off her books and bag, grab a quick snack and head out until nine or ten o'clock.

Peg pretended to be enthralled by her sewing machine as she watched the 17 year old perform her usual routine, so she wouldn't look conspicuous.

"Going out mom." Kim announced.

"Where to?"

"Just hanging out with some friends." She forced a smile, gave a half hearted wave and then dashed out the door as if she was in a hurry to get to her desired location.

Peg watched her daughter amble down the driveway and out onto the deserted street before she set out into the distance.

She covered her eyes with dark sunglasses and buckled up in the car to slowly drive behind the girl. All the cars looked identical in the neighborhood. Kim would never know it was Peg.

She was getting the rising notion that she was behaving like a psychopathic stalker- stalking her own blood and descent.

Watched as Kim smiled at neighbors mowing their lawns and kids played jump rope on their driveways; suburbia in action.

To Peg's dismay, Kim trekked past all the quaint, indistinguishable houses. She was heading right up the craggy drive to…to Edward Scissorhand's mansion!

The ancient gates papered with scraggly vines creaked open as Kim slipped through the entrance.

Peg jerked the car to an abrupt stop She was breathing heavily, panicking, and wondering why on earth would Kim Boggs have a motive to be at this desolate place. She couldn't very well park right out in the court facing the entrance to the mansion. People would see and know. She cursed herself for driving.

But Peg was not thinking only of this bad move on her part. Just insanely curious as to what Kim was up to. What if she was engaging in illegal activities or worse-voodoo, witchcraft…resurrections or religious actions the town recluse, Esmeralda would be involved in?

Peg shuddered at the thought and exited the vehicle. Eventually, she crept up the drive, keeping a slow pace behind Kim. People can usually sense when they're being followed or ogled but Peg _wasn't _dangerous, so maybe Kim just didn't trigger the sensation, maybe it was a myth.

She hid behind a large rhododendron bush sculpted into a hand with its fingers curled inwards. A bush she recalled vividly from first discovering Edward, desperate for sales.

She gulped in air.

Kim was straining to tug open the massive door. After succeeding, slipping through the foreboding doors.

_Why _was Kim here? She _had_ to know or die trying. Edward was no longer a part of the world! As heartbreaking as it was, Kim herself had witnessed his death, so what could this house possibly still have for her? Perhaps his death had taken its toll on Kim obviously harder than Peg initially thought, and might have a strange attachment to the residence.

Peg waited a minute before heading in after Kim to confirm she wouldn't catch the teenager's attention. But when she did enter, Kim was nowhere in sight.

Peg dreaded the long ascending climb she'd have to avenge, up the long winding stone stairs. It really gave you an unnecessary workout and Peg ended up panting. She hiked up her floral patterned dress and began the climb, keeping as quiet as she could.

When she reached the top landing where Edward's hideaway once was, she stopped and pressed herself against the wall, reluctant to turn around the corner and see what she remembered was once Edward's 'sanctuary'. No doubt, she'd take a painful trip down memory lane-she knew that much.

She almost expected to find the blonde splendor draped over Edward's corpse, surrounded by luminous candles, chanting incantations.

Squeezing shut her eyes, prepared for the worst, she leapt out from where she had been standing and faced the make shift 'throne'-like chair covered in newspaper clippings. Peg Boggs gasped until her throat felt ravaged.

Edward and Kim were tangled in a tight embrace. They were kissing...but it wasn't dirty or overbearing…there was no groping or fondling. They would kiss softly, pause to stare into each others eyes, then kiss again. It was intimate in a way Peg had never seen nor experienced since she too were a girl. Edward's arms were carefully placed around Kim's tiny waist. Delicately, the scissors positioned as far away from Kim's body to prevent incisions.

This was a man Peg had thought for sure was dead. She _would _have been overjoyed at the prospect of Edward being alive (hallelujah!), but the fact of the matter was, Kim had lied to her _and_ they were necking.

There was something so beautiful about those two together. Two entities in the complete opposite. The petite, blonde haired teenager contrasting with the tall, ashen man with the facial scars and the fitted, black leather.

Peg could never have imagined Edward's touch with such fire, such passion. He did it in a way that was almost shy-in spite of that- tantalizing. Edward _hadn't _done this sort of thing before. It was new to him, she assumed to Kim, and to Peg-and Peg hadn't an inkling that there had been chemistry between Edward and her daughter.

They broke apart from the embrace when Peg gasped.

Kim shrieked, Edward's eyes widened but he beamed happily despite of this at the sight of his savior, Peg.

"Peg!"

"MOM?"

"Edward is _ALIVE_?"

The tension radiated between the mother and daughter as they gawked at each other in stunned silence, both shocked at what they were seeing and unable to piece together the right sentences.

Kim's face was red, and her body trembled.

_Nothing _had prepared them for the shock they were feeling now-Edward too, as they heard the chattering and clamor of a dozen neighbors from beneath them. Suburbia had seen Peg's car and its' suspicious location and were now _inside _Edward Scissorhand's dwelling. Once one busybody saw, news traveled faster than lightning. The secret visits were an insider that Suburbia was in on, and Kim was out of.


	4. Four: That's Love For You

**Four: That's Love For You**

It was as if suddenly, the three people were paralyzed. They couldn't move, they couldn't speak, they just stood in silence, looking wide eyed at the entrance to where they heard the noisy outraged crowd stampeding up the stairs-an angry mob. Wanting to know why Peg was here, for they didn't know the truth about Kim…and Edward's life.

"Maybe we should hide?" Kim wondered aloud miserably.

The mobthrust into the scene. Men yelling and women chattering, limbs flailing, absolute chaos. The people all stopped dead in their tracks (at _least_ 40 people) when they saw Peg and daughter with Edward in tow.

One woman collapsed with grief, another fainted. Screams rang through the stone room.

"I should have _known_ she was lying!" Joyce shouted pointing a long talon like fingernail in Kim's direction. Kim astounded, said nothing.

"It's _him_!" Marge roared as she clutched her husband's arm. The crowd burst into unpleasant chatter again.

"Let's kill him like we should of done last time!" Joyce's husband George Monroe bellowed to the throng, stomping a work boot.

Edward, saucer-eyed took a step backwards, not wanting to resort to violence-not again.

A flutter of deja vu overwhelmed Kim-this scene seemed all too familiar.

"Really?" Peg shouted at the bickering horde. A few of the more meek neighbors wanted to forget about Edward, but most wanted to do away with him. "This is nothing but nonsense, Edward has done nothing to harm anyone!"

"He assaulted my _wife_!" Mr. Monroe yelled, his face a bright shade of red. Peg exchanged glances with Joyce. Joyce averted Peg's gaze. Peg scowled.

"She _lied _about that, Geroge. Edward would never do such an inhumane thing, he never lay a finger on Joyce." Peg sputtered.

"Joyce wouldn't lie about a thing that serious," The plump woman with curls in her orange hair, Helen, put a comforting arm around Joyce, "anyone with _scissors _in place of hands has to be a psycho!" The crowd agreed with shouts and chorus of "yeahs" and "hear, hears"

Kim squeezed Edward's arm and they looked at each other quickly. He had no escape, the mob blocked the doorway, and running into their territory wouldn't get him anywhere. The only other way out, was out the window- all the way _down. _

"Accept people for who they are." Kim whispered, as tears burned her eyes. No one would listen, they never did, they only spoke and interrupted valuable statements. "Hands or scissors."

"Did you hear the girl?" A balding man laughed rudely. "Accept people with dangerous objects for their hands? That's outrageous."

Somebody anonymous to Kim suggested Edward say something for himself.

Edward looked at the floor as he chewed over what to say. Finally he spoke,

"I...I mean no one any harm." It wasn't much, but it had a pretty big effect on everyone. In fact it caused an uproar, as if he had been lying. Because really, Edward _didn't_ mean destruction, but a small fire was starting to burn inside the depth of his eyes…an angry fire.

"I say, we kill him!" A husband shouted jerking his fist in their air, triumphantly.

"Better yet..."Another one added. "Lets kill them _all_!"

Many of Peg's female friends began screaming their protests at this. They didn't have anything against Peg.

"Come on, do it!" Kim shouted, causing silence. It was really the loudest thing anyone had said yet, it caused the hush. Edward even stopped snipping abruptly, because he was alarmed. Kim wished for them to kill him?

"But if you kill Edward, you kill me first," She lowered her voice menacingly, her brow etched into a scowl. The angriest Kimberley Boggs had yet to be, "and that's how it will go. Kill an innocent man, and a teenage girl."

"Sounds like a plan!" A skinny man in the flock piped up, and was greeting with scowls and hushes. She wasn't even an adult yet.

"Go ahead. I'd _never _let you take Edward away." She stared fiercely, willing the crowd to start chucking pointed wood stakes at her heart. "I love the man who stands beside me, and love is a strong thing." She explained like a kindergarten teacher teaching her class of five year olds. "It's impenetrable." She carefully took Edward's scissor in her own, so that they were holding hands, his palm against hers. The scissors hardly interfered.

Edward stared down at their holding hands,. Kissing him was one surprise, holding his _scissor hands _showed love itself.

"I say you all just leave Edward and I in peace."

"Kim?" Peg questioned confusedly. She had been extremely terse the entire time, she wasn't a strong person who could speak up for herself.

Kim stepped away from Edward, and embraced her mother tearfully. "I've thought it through Mom." She explained before Peg got on her overprotective mother act. "I'm practically an adult."

Where she going with this, Peg hadn't the faintest idea.

The mother and daughter could feel all eyes on them. It felt as if they were on a movie screen, being viewed by dozens. Drama, tragedy-everything you faced in a normal life, pushed into movies to mock you; fiction. Well, this wasn't fiction, this was happening…two good people being forced to make final decisions.

"I want to stay and live here, _with_ Edward." She declared, despite the many gasps from suburbia. She craned her next around to face the figure of the man she had just declared her love for. What a soap opera this had turned out to be.

She stared at him with perplexed eyes and to her relief, he just nodded. He would never be alone again.

"Do any of you have any objections? If so, frankly I don't care." She spun on her heel so her back was towards the audience. In seconds the crowd dispersed, people got restless and figured they'd lost the battle. They turned and began the back down the stone stairs, whispering to one another.

But one older man lingered, and that man pounced at Kim.

He bounded forward, a meaty knuckle reaching out and grabbing Kim by her shirt collar.

"There you go, ruining everything," his nostrils flared, "what's wrong with you ingrates?" He roared, his breath reeking of alcohol. It was Jim's father, the wealthy and once distinguished man. "He's a combination of a thief and a murderer- he killed my son- your _boyfriend_!" He held Kim by her pale rosy pink cardigan neckline. "This is how you repay Jim?"

Peg shrieked and batted at the man.

He shot her a glare, and gently released Kim. Seemed as though after the turn of events, he had turned to booze.

He turned on his heel and fled behind the now disappearing people, escaping confrontation.

And it was all over.

"Oh Kim." Peg wept, embracing Kim. "Is this goodbye? Do I ever get to visit you two?" She cupped Edward's face with a free hand.

"Mommy," Kim whimpered through her own tears. She hadn't called Peg 'mommy', in years, and it touched Peg's soul, "Honestly, I don't think that'd be a good idea. With everyone hating Edward and I..." She trailed off. "But come up when you _can_, just don't cause a ruckus."

Kim's maturity had never seemed so blinding. It brought another tear to her eye, but this time a tear of pride. Pride of what her daughter had grown into.

"What about school, college?"

"I plan on finishing, maybe looking into post secondary education." She laughed shortly, "I won't be getting into any Ivy League college."

Peg shook her head.

"Where's Dad?"

"At home, you know he's not a crowd follower."

When Peg made for the staircase, Kim felt a part of her desire, running after her and curling up under a blanket and staying there forever. Either that or beg the woman to stay up here with them for moral support. But no, she was sure she'd made the right choice. Edward deserved love more than anyone else right now.

She thought about food, a bed, and water and how would she survive up in this outdated address. She had rushed to speak without really considering all views.

"Mom!" She yelled, startling Edward. She heard her mother's footsteps as she jogged back up.

"Yes, love?" She asked adjusting her oversized spectacles.

"Would it be too much trouble to bring up furniture?" She asked worriedly, blushing at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Not at all." It was an odd request, but Peg knew what her daughter meant, she always did. It was like…an invisible bond between them; kindred spirits.

So Kim would have to make frequent stops to the grocery store to keep herself alive, Edward didn't eat too much anyway.

But when she was with Edward, time stopped. The world around them stopped, and nothing really seemed to matter to her.

_The End_

* * *

**Author's Note**

This was my first attempt at the passion they call, romance. I'm not sure if I succeeded, I'm not sure if it pleased readers, because I don't really like treading in this area. But I felt it needed to be done. After all, _Edward Scissorhands _is a beautiful romantic drama that leaves audiences scalded. I was not satisfied with how the movie really ended (too emotionally scarring) so I hope the story fulfills your desire for a happy ending.

Furthermore, I would love your feedback, so pop a review and thank you for reading.


End file.
